


5 Times Daichi Wished He Could Get New Friends, And 1 Time He Knew He was Stuck With Them Forever

by bloopy



Series: Haikyuu!! at Hogwarts [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sawamura Daichi is So Done, suga is plotting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28008189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloopy/pseuds/bloopy
Summary: Daichi's friends always get him in trouble. The poor guy really needs a break, but he still wouldn't change it for the world. Just a short collection of one shots about Daichi meeting and interacting with his friends at Hogwarts!
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Sawamura Daichi, Sawamura Daichi & Sugawara Koushi
Series: Haikyuu!! at Hogwarts [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2033569
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	1. Sugawara

Daichi sat alone in the train compartment. He wasn’t nervous, no not at all. He was very excited to finally get to go to Hogwarts, the only reason his stomach was hurting was because he had too much of his moms good cooking this morning. Deep in his thoughts, he didn’t notice someone walking into his compartment and plopping onto the seat across from him.

Daichi finally snapped out of his thoughts when a hand was waved into his face. He looked up at a boy with a cheerful smile, gray hair, and light brown eyes. “Wow I thought you had a freezing charm put on you or something. Why are you sitting all alone?”

“Oh um I don’t know. The other compartments were full, and my older brother told me I need to make my own friends.” Daichi wasn’t sure why this kid was talking to him, he seemed way too cheerful to want to sit with someone so quiet like Daichi. 

The kid smiled and said: “Well don’t worry! I’ll sit here with you. My name’s Koshi Sugawara, but that’s a mouthful so you can call me Suga!” he extended his hand for a handshake and Daichi reciprocated while telling Suga his name.

“So Daichi, got any games to play? I hear this is going to take forever.” Daichi grinned and pulled out exploding snap from his bag, he was glad his mother made him take something for the ride.

* * *

Eventually the two boys got hungry, so when the trolley lady came by, they eagerly got up to buy something.

“Oh you want a pumpkin pastry? Well you’re in luck dear we have one left.” The kind lady smiled at Daichi giving him the last one.

As Daichi was about to go back into the compartment where Suga was waiting, someone snatched his treat out of his hand. “Hey guys! Look at what my baby bro bought for me!” A familiar voice spoke above Daichi’s head.

“Hey! Haruto give it back that was the last one!” Daichi tried to take it back from his older brother, but at 6 foot 2, Daichi’s brother was a tower of muscle that easily made his 5-foot 3 brother look like an ant compared to him.

After a few more attempts, the jeering of his brother’s friends got to him and Daichi walked back to the compartment in defeat. Suga, noticing his new friend was back empty-handed, tried to ask what happened. Eventually, Daichi relented.

“It was my stupid brother and his stupid seventh year friends. He's just trying to make himself look cool. It’s fine I didn’t need it anyways.” Daichi tried to ignore the stinging in his eyes.

“Your brother sounds like a jerk. I can't believe you’d take that lying down though. You have to stand up for yourself Daichi! I mean what if you end up in the same house as him!”

“He’s a Gryffindor just like the rest of the family. I wouldn’t be surprised if I did.”

“All the more reason to get back at him now, not later. I have just the thing for you!” Turning around, he pulled a large piece of cloth from his bag. It was a shiny cloth unlike anything Daichi had ever seen.

“Umm you want me to put him in a blanket?” Daichi could see it was a pretty cloth, but he had no idea what the point of it was.

Sugawara rolled his eyes. “No you idiot. We’re going to get revenge! But you can't tell anyone I have this. It’s a secret!” Suga winked and wrapped the cloth around himself, and he….disappeared?

“Wait WHAT!”

“Shhhhh! I told you it’s a secret! It’s a family heirloom my dad gave me because I was going to Hogwarts today! If we get under this, we can totally prank them! It’s called an invisibility cloak and they’re super cool!”

Daichi gulped, the gleam in Suga’s eyes was really scary. Suddenly, he felt himself being pulled under the blanket.

“Alright we have to walk really slowly okay. If they see our feet, its over for us.” Daichi nodded. He wasn’t exactly sure what Suga had planned, but he seemed smart, so he decided to go along with it.

* * *

They passed by several compartments before they finally reached the area where the older Gryffindors hung out. “Okay that really big guy over there is my brother. What's the plan Suga?” Daichi tried to whisper as quietly as possible while pointing inside one of the compartments where his brother and his stupid friends were sitting.

Suga looked at him under the blanket, “What are you talking about? This is your revenge you have to think of the plan!”

Daichi whipped his head around to face Suga, fear starting to rise up in him. “What do you mean! You’re the one that brought it up first!”

“Well if I knew you were going to be such a coward I wouldn’t have brought it up after all!”

They kept silently bickering until suddenly they heard Haruto say: “Hey guys, does it sound like there’s voices right outside this compartment, or is it just me?”

The two first years looked at each other in a panic, as Haruto stuck his head out of the compartment. Sugawara decided that they should leave, but as he was turning around Daichi pointed his wand at his brother and whispered: “Color mutation!”

Haruto’s friends began to laugh as his hair suddenly turned sparkly pink. “OI! WHO DID THAT!” Haruto began to look down the corridor hoping to catch a glimpse of someone.

Sugawara grinned and began pulling Daichi away, who looked like he was frozen in fear after what he did.

Daichi and Suga walked as fast as they could back to their compartment underneath the cloak. Daichi collapsed on the seat once they were safely inside. “He’s going to kill me. Oh I'm so dead. He's going to throw me into the lake and feed me to the giant squid.”

Sugawara burst into laughter slapping Daichi on the back. “I told you you had it in you! All you needed was some Gryffindor courage!”

“Wait you knew I was going to do that!”

“Just a hunch. I'm very good at guessing what people will do.” Suga grinned while Daichi shivered. That scary gleam was back in his eyes and Daichi buried his face in the seat wishing he could change his new friend into someone less cunning.

* * *

Daichi sat on the Gryffindor table next to a new first year named Iwaizumi. As they were eating some incredible fried chicken, he felt someone slap him on the back and sit next to him. “Well hello boys. Glad to see you’re having fun.” Daichi was not surprised when the hat sorted Suga into Slytherin and based on the grin on Suga’s face when it happened, he wasn’t surprised either.

Suga looked at Iwaizumi and said: “Oh you’re the Iwa-chan that Toru has been crying about. You’re so obviously a Gryffindor I don’t know how he expected to be in the same house as you.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Iwaizumi looked at Suga with confusion.

“Just that you’re all muscle and no brains, like Daichi here. Anyways have fun you guys!”

Daichi stared at Suga processing the insult before looking back at his now empty plate.

“SUGA! GIVE ME BACK MY FOOD!” Daichi reeaaaally was really regretting his friendship choices.


	2. Iwaizumi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iwa's turn! Sure we all know that Oikawa is notorious for overworking himself, but with Iwaizumi's competitive spirit its not too much of a stretch (in my opinion) to see 11 year old Iwaizumi make some bad health choices too. Poor Daichi.

Daichi and Iwaizumi were eating lunch in the Great Hall. They had a transfiguration essay due this afternoon and both of them wanted perfect marks. All of a sudden, they heard someone plop down in front of them

“Yahoo~ Iwa-chan! Daichi! Guess what!”

Daichi sighed. It was too early in the day to deal with Oikawa. Iwaizumi on the other hand, looked curiously at his childhood friend.

“Why do you look more annoying than usual?”

“Ouch Iwa-chan! That’s mean!”

“It’s because he got onto the Slytherin quidditch team.”

“SHUT UP SUGA I WANTED TO TELL THEM MYSELF!” Oikawa turned and glared at Sugawara who stood behind him wearing a self-satisfied smirk. “ALSO HOW DID YOU EVEN HEAR ABOUT THAT! IT WAS CONFIDENTIAL!”

Suga winked at Daichi and said something about his mysterious ways. Daichi and Iwaizumi ignored the Slytherin’s argument and stared at Oikawa in awe. A first year entering a quidditch team was practically unheard of!

“Anyways come cheer me on Iwa-chan! Especially once we wipe the floor with Gryffindor!” Oikawa flounced off to the Slytherin table where Kuroo was waiting for him.

“You know, I think the Gryffindor team is going to have some spots opening soon. You can try out Iwaizumi!” Suga smiled and went back to his house table.

Daichi saw the question on Iwaizumi’s face and said: “Don’t ask how Suga knows what you're thinking. At this point I'm convinced he's a mind reader.”

* * *

A week later, Daichi was growing slightly worried. Iwaizumi had a very competitive spirit, and once they found out that Suga was right, an older student quit the team, Iwaizumi became very determined to not let his childhood friend outdo him. This led to situations like this:

“No.”

“Daichi please!”

“No.”

“Come on man! You have nothing better to do right now!”

“ITS 4AM I DO HAVE SOMETHING BETTER TO DO, ITS CALLED SLEEP!” Daichi snapped and whisper yelled at Iwaizumi who was standing next to his bed with a sullen expression.

Iwaizumi ducked as Matsukawa threw a pillow at him and told him to get out.

“Fine I’ll just practice myself. I don’t need your help.” Iwaizumi gave up once he realized he was wasting daylight by being here and not on the field.

Daichi rolled his eyes and prepared himself for another day of keeping Iwaizumi awake in class.

* * *

“Iwaizumi! Are you sleeping in my class!” The head of Ravenclaw house and their charms professor, Professor Ono glared at him from the front.

“NO MAAM!” he jumped in his seat.

“Then I'm sure you wouldn’t mind demonstrating the levitation charm. Come to the front now.”

Iwaizumi looked at Daichi in a panic. Daichi felt no sympathy, and as he watched Iwaizumi get chewed out by their professor, he really wished he could change friends to someone less competitive. 

* * *

Daichi and Matsukawa were studying in the Gryffindor later that day when Iwaizumi walked up to them in his flying gear.

“Guys please tryouts are in two weeks I have to make it onto the team!”

Daichi took a good look at his friend, Iwaizumi’s face looked pale and there were bags under his eyes from lack of sleep. If he looked closely, he could even see him swaying on the spot.

“Iwaizumi what you need is sleep. You’ll be useless at tryouts if you get sick before then.”

Iwaizumi huffed, refusing to admit that, yeah his head may have been pounding a lot today and sure his bed looked really enticing because he wasn’t sick. So he decided to get away from the scrutiny and walk out towards the pitch.

Daichi and Matsukawa exchanged worried glances as their friend swayed away, knowing that he could get really sick if he kept this up.

“I’ll talk to Oikawa.” Daichi got up, “He may be the only one that Iwaizumi will listen to.”

* * *

Daichi stood in front of the entrance to the Slytherin common rooms waiting for Oikawa, finally he showed up in a pair of bright blue pajamas with an alien pattern. Daichi raised his eyebrow and Oikawa told him to shut up and get on with it.

“Alright fine. I'm worried about Iwaizumi. He’s trying to get onto the Gryffindor quidditch team and he's overworking himself to the point where his grades are slipping, and he looks ill. Do you think you could talk to him? You have known him longest after all.”

Oikawa sighed, looking uncharacteristically serious for once. “Honestly once Iwa-chan gets like this, it’s very hard to reason with him, trust me I've tried. You could hide his broom but that would probably make him upset. Really this is my fault because I used to practice with him all the time at the start of the year but once I made the team, I haven’t been practicing with him as much. And he has the audacity to tell me I’m a perfectionist!”

Daichi wasn’t about to comment on that last point knowing exactly what Iwaizumi meant. He resigned himself to the fact that he now has two idiot friends to look out for and make sure they don’t overwork themselves. He decided he should probably begin to use force seeing as words didn’t enter Iwaizumi’s ears apparently.

* * *

It all came to a head one week later. Daichi spent all week worried about his friend, getting up when Iwaizumi snuck off to practice in the mornings and not sleeping until his friend came back, staying up late with Iwaizumi as he helped him learn the material he missed in class because he couldn't focus, and even making sure Iwaizumi didn't fall asleep again in charms class. Finally Daichi decided that enough was enough. He had tried to physically stop Iwaizumi from going off to his afternoon practice, but Iwaizumi refused. One thing led to another and Matsukawa and Komi had to pry them off of each other because it got too physical. Now, Iwaizumi was out training and Daichi was in the Gryffindor common room watching the downpour of rain while growing slowly more worried as time went by.

Finally, after half an hour of non-stop rain, Daichi decided that enough was enough. He got his broom and left the common room swearing that he isn’t going to return without Iwaizumi.

As he entered the field, he couldn’t see anyone flying. He kept standing in the pouring rain, looking around for any sign of a person flying until after almost 10 minutes of walking slowly around the quidditch pitch, he spotted a lone figure flying in place very high off the ground. He sighed and took off, flying unsteadily with the wind and rain until he almost crashed into Iwaizumi, who didn’t even acknowledge his presence.

“IWAIZUMI! COME DOWN! PLEASE! THIS IS BECOMING RIDICULOUS!” Daichi shouted hoping that Iwaizumi would come to his senses.

“I CAANT!” His friend’s terrified voice rang out.

Daichi looked at him closer and realized that Iwaizumi was gripping his broom too tightly. His knuckles were white, and he wasn’t just shaking from the cold, but also from the fear of flying in a storm. His eyes were screwed shut and he was very close to slipping off.

Daichi reached out and lightly touched his arm. Iwaizumi slowly opened his eyes and looked at his friend. Daichi tried to smile as reassuringly as his pounding heart would let him and put one of his hands onto Iwaizumi’s broom as he slowly began to guide them both down.

Finally after what felt like hours, but was really only five minutes, they touched down with Daichi leading a shaking Iwaizumi inside.

Now that they were inside, Daichi saw that Iwaizumi was flushed, with unfocused eyes. When Daichi felt his forehead he was burning.

“Daichi….I don’t feel so good. I want my mom…” Iwaizumi collapsed and was about to hit the floor. Thankfully, Daichi’s fast reflexes stopped him from smashing his skull open.

Daichi left their brooms on the floor hoping to come back for them later as he slowly walked up to the infirmary with Iwaizumi on his back. The longer he walked, the heavier Daichi felt. When he finally got up the stairs to the infirmary, his entire body felt like lead and his head would not stop pounding.

He knocked on the door and heard voices exclaiming in shock at the site of two drenched first years, one of them unconscious. Daichi tried to respond but his body finally shut down and he saw black.

* * *

Daichi woke up in an unfamiliar room. There were crisp white sheets on top of him, and the ceiling was much higher up than the dorm room. As he slowly sat up, he began to recall what had happened. Frantically he turned from side to side trying to find Iwaizumi until he noticed him on the bed across from him, reading a quidditch magazine. When Iwaizumi looked up and saw that Daichi was awake, he threw off the covers and ran to his friend.

Iwaizumi paused next to Daichi’s bed, and before Daichi could say anything or ask if he was okay, Iwaizumi burst into tears and threw himself on top of Daichi.

Daichi sighed softly and rubbed soothing circles into his friends back as he sobbed. He may not regret his friendship with Iwaizumi, but he really was not looking forward to how much time he was going to have to spend to make sure nothing like this happens again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this short chapter! Obviously as 11-year olds, no one said that these kids will be very creative. Daichi's brother never found out who did the prank, but he suspected the Slytherins which somehow led to a four year long prank war between the houses. Suga considers this his greatest achievement.


End file.
